


Kissed You Good Night

by vLopez01



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vLopez01/pseuds/vLopez01
Summary: The evening after Peggy and Daniel's first date. Written in Peggy's POV
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Kissed You Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song (Kissed You) Good Night by Gloriana

It was just after midnight when we were sitting in his car in front of my house. It was a lovely evening we had together. Dinner at a local Italian restaurant where Daniel knew everybody. It’s so different seeing him outside of work where he is so in control. He is absolutely beautiful. So sure of himself in his confidence and his easy-goingness. I am in complete awe of this man. 

I can see him fiddle with the radio knobs trying to distract himself while we hold a little conversation about the night.  
“Thank you for a lovely evening. I can’t remember the last time I truly enjoyed an evening out like this.” I say with a sight blush to my face. I don’t know if he catches the new red coloring in my face in a darkened car, but he instantly grabs my hand. I can feel like butterflies in my stomach flutter harder and stronger than before.  
“Thank you for allowing me to enjoy your company tonight Peggy. I hope this isn’t the last time.”  
“Not if I have anything to do with it.”

He lets out a small chuckle at my words and flashes a little smile that I have come to pick-up on. I swear that smile is only for me. He turns to open his car door before I have a chance to keep the night going. We have both been so nervous about tonight that neither one of us wants to ruin a perfectly wonderful evening with questions of where this new revelation in our relationship might take us. Nice and slow, my mother always used to say. This is something I definitely do not want to risk anything ruining what I want.

He opens my car door like a perfect gentleman and extends his hand for me to take to walk me to my front door. I take his hand and it fits perfectly in his; like my hand was made to be held by his. The butterflies don’t stop. 

“If that’s what you’re thinking, how would you feel about joining me for an afternoon outing tomorrow? It’s Sunday and we don’t have an active case that requires us at the office, and…” Daniel trails, his demeanor changing into nervousness when he asks me on a second date. It’s quite cute.

“Daniel,” I stop him mid-sentence. “I would love to. What time shall I be expecting you?”

His smile is infectious. I instantly smile from ear-to-ear when I see him. 

“How about, I pick you up at 11 tomorrow morning?”

“That will be perfect. Shall I bring anything for our outing?”

“If you would like to bring a blanket for a lunch picnic, that would be perfect.”

“I will make sure it is packed tight for tomorrow afternoon.”

With our exchange, we make it to my front door. I fiddle with my front keys in hope to keep this perfectly wonderful night from ending. I find my keys and start to unlock the door, trying to muster the courage to ask him inside for a nightcap.  
“Thank you again Peggy for such a wonderful night.”

“Thank you Daniel. I can’t wait until tomorrow.”

We stare at each other. I don’t notice how we have gotten closer to each other, but I can feel his warm breath on my cheek. I look from his eyes to his lips and back again, hoping that he will close the gap. He leans in closer; I see his eyes on my lips…and he moves his lips to my cheek. To say the least, I am only slightly stunned. It takes me a moment, but I kiss his cheek back.

He pulls away, looking at my lips to my eyes. I can see fear, longing, and dare I say love in his eyes. 

“Good night Peggy. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

I stammer, trying to find the words. “Good night Daniel.”

He turns around and walks quietly to his car. I can see him shake his head slightly, as if he is having a conversation with himself. I turn around and enter my house to silence. I close the door and try to figure out what went wrong. It seemed like we both enjoyed our night together. Did I misread the situation? 

I’ve noticed that Daniel has made it back to his car, but he hasn’t left yet. Now I can’t help but wonder if something is wrong with his vehicle. Should I go out there to check? Before I can, I hear his car turn off and see his door open. He’s walking quickly back towards my front door. I open the door before he has a chance to knock, meeting him on my porch. 

“Daniel? Is everything ok….?”

Before I have a chance to finish my question, Daniel’s lips are on mine. It’s rough at first, but then turns into a soft and passionate kiss; one that takes my breath away. I don’t even notice that he is pushing me back against my front door which only deepens our first kiss. 

I don’t know who pulls away first, but I follow his lips not wanting this feeling to end. I open my eyes and I look into Daniel’s eyes. I see fear, hope, passion, and dare I say, love in his beautiful brown eyes. I smile the brightest smile to show that this is okay; that we are more than okay. His expression softens as I kiss him again; this time soft and loving and full of promise. 

He pulls away and my eyes flutter open. I want to say something, but I am for once speechless in my life. 

“I hope that was okay?” Daniel asks, looking to the ground.

“That was more than ‘okay’.” I giggle.

His smile can light the Empire State Building. It’s contagious. 

“I just wanted to make sure you had a goodnight.” Daniel says.

“It’s an excellent night. It’ll be a fabulous night if you join me for a night cap.” I say laying it all out on the table.

“Do you have bourbon?”

“Is the sky blue?”

I open the door and Daniel holds out his arm to let me go first. I grab his hand and he follows me into the house. It’s going to be a good night indeed.


End file.
